


Objectification

by Rockinmuffin



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Humor, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, this is so dumb but i'm laughing anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockinmuffin/pseuds/Rockinmuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, what are you guys watching?” you ask as you shimmy up a table leg.</p><p>“Trash,” answers Prowl at the same time that Jazz says, “Art.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Objectification

**Author's Note:**

> I've been so deep in Undertale fandom hell I forgot I wrote this.

“That’s disgusting.”

“Nah, man, it’s just a part of Earth culture.”

Overhearing the beginnings of what has the potential to be a juicy argument between the Autobots’ second and third in command and, being the nosy little shit that you are, you can’t help but insert yourself into the conversation. “Hey, what are you guys watching?” you ask as you shimmy up a table leg.

“Trash,” answers Prowl at the same time that Jazz says, “Art.”

Once you get your proper footing, you crane your neck to look up at the monitor and are met with the sight of two bootylicious babes scantily-clad in bikinis as they wax some kind of shiny red sports car. Unrelated rap lyrics play in the background; the newest hit from whatshisname. Smally Biggs? Six-pack? Connie East? You suppose it doesn’t matter. Jazz might be a music junkie but, in this case, you highly doubt it’s the _song_ that’s got his engine revving.

“Jazz!” you shout, arms on your hips as you fix him with your very best _I’m Disappointed In You_ glare.

“What?” He shrugs. “I’m just enjoying the best of what Earth’s culture has to offer.”

“This isn’t culture, Jazz. This is nothing more than a disgusting display of objectification.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” Prowl folds his arms over his chest, lips set in a thin line as he continues to view the monitor with a look of disdain. “Putting bodies on display, oiling them up so they look like a shiny new object instead of a sentient being, selling them as objects of sexual desire instead of individuals with thoughts and feelings and aspirations…”

You nod your head along to each one of Prowl’s points. It’s good to know that at least _he’s_ on the same page.

“And the worst offense of all: allowing those near naked humans to just crawl around on top of them.”

You pause mid-nod, nearly pulling a muscle in your neck. “ _What_.”

Prowl unfolds one of his arms from his chest, gesturing back to the image on the monitor. “They’re treating that poor car like it’s a mere prop.”

“Wait, hold up!” You throw your hands in the air. “This whole time you’ve been talking about the music industry sexually objectifying the _car_?”

Prowl’s optics fizzle out for a second in what you can only assume is the Cybertronian equivalent of a slow blink. “Of course,” he says. “What else would I have been talking about?”

You take a deep breath, count backwards from ten, reach one, and end up counting back up to ten because you are still filled with equal parts rage and self-deprecation because _what the fuck_?! They’re the closest thing your planet has to super heroes so why the fuck aren’t they feminists? Of course, they’re also a race of sentient machine people millennia old who are still in the middle of a planet-destroying war and don’t experience sex and gender the same way humans do so why the hell would you think they’d be feminists?

“Hey.” Jazz gently prods your shoulder. “You okay?”

“I’m out.”

Jazz tilts his head to the side. “What?”

“Fuck this shit I’m out!” you scream at the top of your lungs as you shimmy back down the table leg, middle fingers raised above your head as you stomp out of the room. The two robots watch you leave in a mix of confusion and amusement.

Prowl exhales from his vents, the sound deep and heavy. “I suppose it would be expecting too much to think a race of people millions of years behind us would be forward-thinking enough to be automobilists.”

Jazz shrugs and turns back to his music video.

**Author's Note:**

> [For fic updates, reblogging sin, and the occasional random thought, feel free to hit me up at my tumblr. I'm rocksinmuffin and I am garbage, but, like, the fun kind of garbage. 18+ please.](http://rocksinmuffin.tumblr.com)


End file.
